The Seven Stages of Grief
by Sail the Ocean
Summary: Sakura Haruno couldn't bear the memories that remained in her village. Taking refuge in Suna. she finds that the Kazekage just might have a solution for her. GaaSaku Lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**The Seven Stages of Greif**_

_I do not, nor do I claim to own Naruto._

**_Chapter One, Part One_; Shock **

_**Sakura…**_

My hands wouldn't stop fidgeting as I sat at my desk, watching the clock tic by, hearing the maddening clicking sound as seconds passed. Feeling every single blink and breath that wracked my body.

_10…_

_9…._

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_ I said with each click of the clock, hearing the alarm on my desk beep, I jumped to my feet, having already changed out of my scrubs I pulled on the grey coat, it's classical look accented my frame.

My long pastel locks swirled around me as I moved about the room, picking up the files I was going to work on at home. Clicking off the lights as I excited the room.

The halls of the medical ward were empty and silent; it had been a slow day, not many people coming in with anything but colds. As I burst out into the cool winter air, the moonlight streaming in on my alabaster skin.

I brought a cigarette to my lips from the pack that rested within my coat pocket, illuminating my face with orange light as I lit the end, inhaling the thick warm smoke. My heart was smacking against my ribcage, my nerves were shot as I hurried home, each footstep making a crunch in the deep white snow.

The streets were empty, Not a noise emitted from any direction, It was dead silent.

_Dead..._

_Silent…_

_I can't do this…_ I whispered into the darker corners of my mind, the corners that ate away at my heart, the part of me that couldn't control her emotions, where pain and sorrow spilled over.

As I stubbed out a cigarette in a small ash trey on my coffee table I dropped my purse on the floor by the simple where couch. My house burned with silence, a chill running up my spine as my eyes darted to the darker shadows in the room.

I slipped off my coat, letting it fall to a heap on my floor, the warmth of my heated home was pleasant on my chilled skin, I tugged off the remainder of my clothing with haste, walking through my house, the moonlight streaming through open windows and washing my skin in it's silvery-glow.

I entered my bathroom, not bothering to turn on the lights, with a simple snap of my fingers each candle in the room ignited at the wick, sending an orange glow throughout the small room, turning the handles I watched the steaming waters pour into the porcelain bathtub.

Closing my eyes I inhaled a sharp breath, trying to calm myself. I poured the lavender vanilla oils into the steamy waters, letting the aroma full me with calm. Softening my features.

My hands shook softly as I submerged into the steaming waters. I closed my eyes and allowed the water to surround me, listening to my heartbeat echo through the liquid.

I stayed under until my lungs burned and my mind began to lighten.

Closing my eyes my mind wandered,

"_Sakura?" The voice cooed. I turned around to meet my bright-eyed teammate. _

"_Yes Naruto?" I smiled, giggling softly as a tinge of pink graced his cheeks, he looked like Hinata. _

"_I- I have something to tell you…" He choked out, clearing his throat and scratching the back of his head the way only Naruto did. _

_I smiled and twirled a curled lock around my finger, eyes fixed to the ground, "Well Naruto… What is it?" I could feel the tinge of heat in my cheeks and preyed he couldn't see it. _

"_I-I've liked the girl for a very long time, She- She's always been very special to me… And… I've wanted to tell her…. How should I?" He questioned, I felt my heart drop to my stomach, _

_Oh… He wasn't talking about me. _

"… _She's already told me she loved me, she wasn't in the best state of mind when she did… anyway…" He coughed, his eyes darting everywhere but at me, a large cloud covered the sun, and the shadow stretched across the grass, cooling the summer air. _

_He was talking about Hinata… _

_I plastered on a fake smile, doing my best to conceal the pain on my features, "You should just tell her Naruto, I'm sure she'd appreciate the honesty." _

_A lump formed in my throat as Naruto lit up, because I knew he wasn't lighting up for me. _

"_Sakura…?" _

_I smiled softly, unable to look him in the eyes I tried to play it off casually, _

"_Yes?"  
_

"_**I love you**."_

I felt the soft tears drip down my cheeks and hurried to wipe them away, the bitter sting beneath my cheeks, I looked at the clock on the wall with a broken, bleeding heart.

_12:00._

_The reception just ended,_ I sighed inwardly.

I knew it hurt Naruto that I didn't come for the wedding, after we… broke up, he and Hinata had began to date, gotten engaged, and as of today, Naruto and Hinata were Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki.

I sunk deeper into the waters, closing my eyes as the clock ticked away. My heart seemed to slow as I just breathed in and out. Going into deep meditation, imagining my entire body as a dark room, my lungs being a light inhaling and exhaling to brighten it, the light starting at my fingertips and toes, slowly filling up my body.

I had meditated for nearly fifteen minutes before I loud pounding at the door snapped me out of concentration, my body felt lighter, my mind at ease and my heartache numbed.

I wrapped the small white towel around myself before walking to the door, my long hair clinging to my hips as I walked, now a neon color from the dampness of the water.

I opened the door slowly, and went to slam it shut, when a black dress shoe wedged itself in the doorway, ruining my plan to just lock the door and hope he went away,

"Sakura." The low voice sighed, almost warily.

I felt my jaw clench, and I stepped aside, allowing the door to swing open, giving my unwanted house guest space to enter.

"Could you uh… put some clothing on?" Naruto asked, looking away from me nervously, failing to hide the blush on his cheeks,

I just shrugged and walked back into the bathroom, returning to the living room with a plush white towel on, the soft fabrics brushing on my upper thighs as I entered the room.

I could tell by his features this wasn't much of a change from the skimpy towel, but he decided to come here, I'm going to wear what I damn well please in my own home.

I crossed my arms, we sat in the silence of the dark room, neither of us making a single move to switch on the lights, I scanned over his body, His shaggy blonde hair, sun-tanned skin and bright blue eyes.

The tuxedo he was once wearing had been missing a blazer, and left him in a tight-fit button-up top, and black slacks. My heart clenched at the sight.

"You didn't come today Sakura," He sighed, "Hinata thinks you hate her."

I merely shook my head, "I hold nothing against Hinata, Naruto. I'm glad you two are happy." I couldn't hide the bleak traces in my voice,

"Sakura! I said I was sorry! I can't help if this is the way I feel!" He growled, My eyes shut at his vocal outburst.

My teeth clenched and my fists balled, "Naruto. **I don't care**. I'm not obligated to go to your wedding!" I snarled, waiting for him to get the hint and leave.

"Sakura! You were- **are** one of my best friends! I needed you there for support!"

"What _**support **_Naruto? I have nothing left to give to you! You have a wife; you have friends, for fucks sake Naruto! _**What do you want from me**_? Did you honestly think we would just go back to normal?" I screamed, the treacherous tears burning in my tear ducts.

I could tell he was fuming, but I just didn't care, what did he think would happen when he came here? I would smile and things would go back to normal? We would go get ramen at Ichiraku's and train together?

His shoulders trembled for a moment, but I couldn't see his eyes in a room only slightly flickering with moonlight.

"Sakura… You know I never meant to hurt you… Even I couldn't forgive myself, but we couldn't live the way we were. We weren't happy." He whispered, his voice shaking through clenched teeth.

My heart hit my ribcage and I had to force myself not to slap him as my fingers twitched and itched with the insatiable desire.

"Say something Sakura." He pleaded in the darkness, "Say something to make me feel like you don't completely hate me!"

My breath hitched in the darkness, my knees feeling weak, I opened the mouth to say something, anything, but couldn't conjure any sound to my lips, or any air to my lungs.

The silent thudding of footsteps and a loud slam told me Naruto had left.

And now I was alone.

I slowly made my way near my bedroom, embracing the silence of the room, I crawled into bed, curling into fetal position and letting the tears burn my cheeks until I fell into a light, painful sleep.

"_Hey Sakura-Chan! Look!" The booming blond grinned that special foxy grin that only he could pull off, chuckling and holding a bundle of sunflowers out to me, strung together with a single crimson ribbon. _

_I giggled at the gesture and pulled them into my arms, "They're beautiful Naruto, I'll put them in the bedroom." I grinned, looking up at his sparkling blue eyes as I was scooped up into his arms, _

_I squealed and wiggled around, demanding he put me down, But he only clutched me closer to his chest, filling my body with warmth, _

"_I never thought I would get to be with you." He whispered into my ear, his breath hot, smelling of cinnamon and spice. I closed my eyes, wishing I could stay in this moment forever. _

_Naruto was my rock, Sasuke didn't hurt me anymore, he couldn't hurt me anymore._

_I was going to be alright, as long as Naruto was here to anchor me to the ground. _

I snapped up from my deep, dark dreams, a fresh batch of tears burning my eyes.

_**What would it take for things to be quiet?**_

_**Quiet like the Snow?**_

With deep breaths my eyes stared blankly out the window,

"I don't want to be here anymore…"


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

_**Insperation: Don't**_

**_Chapter One Part Two_: Denial**

I crawled from the bed, wrapping the thin white sheets around my naked form, my eyes were puffy from the tears I had shed, my chest aching from the painful sobs. I looked at myself in the mirror with a scowl.

"Who am I?" I asked my reflection, the question ringing in my ears.

I haven't looked at myself in a long time, well… really looked.

My features had matured, hardened with time and the dark sights seen over the years.

My once bubblegum locks had paled, turning a pastel pink; the long shimmering locks cascaded to my hips, with small curls gracing the ends, my once vibrant emerald eyes had lost their luster, and turned to a cloudy jade, my eyelashes thickened and darkened to amazing lengths, giving my eyes a colder look.

I truly couldn't tell if I was really getting wiser, or just older. At the mere age of twenty I felt ninety, cold, with nothing left to accomplish, and in all honesty, what was left to accomplish?

I have no goals, I never really have had any goals, other than to prove myself, and look where that got me, falling behind because instead of working on my physical strength and battle tact I tried to impress the people that were never around to watch.

Naruto.

Sasuke.

Kakashi-Sensei.

Ino.

I didn't get stronger for me, I got stronger for those who were stronger than I, I tried to best them at their own abilities, instead of working on my own skills, I wasted so much time, time I would never get back.

A small humorless laugh escaped my lips, As I looked at the deep-rooted scar on my side where Akatsuna no Sasori had pierced through me with his katana. I remembered it as if it were yesterday, I thought of it often.

At first, It felt like an accomplishment, Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei, Tsunade-Same, all congratulated me on my strength and skill, but I knew they were empty, without Chiyo, I would have died for sure.

I was weak, and it was my own fault. I would never be more than a mere medic.

As I brushed my hair I hummed a loft tune, hoping to drown out my thoughts, so they wouldn't get to me, today, I was going to leave the village, request a mission as far away as possible, for as long as possible.

I walked into my bedroom, eyes shifting from my packed backpack and newly sharpened ninja tools.

I nodded to myself, _I can do this, I need to do this. For myself._

I dressed slowly, wearing my usual clothing. I black shirt, loose, with fishnet accents, **(A/N: Yep, Exactly like Itachi Uchiha's shirt.) **basic black Jonin pants, and standard ninja sandals.

Closing my eyes and sucking in a steady breath I walked out onto my font porch, the cold winter air greeting me as I wrapped myself up in the warm grey coat, closing my eyes to steady my footsteps I walked through the streets, people were bustling through the streets, carrying groceries, talking to family, doing things average citizens did.

"Hey! Forehead! Wait up!"

I sighed and stopped, tightening the bright red scarf around my neck, snuggling it up so it covered the lower half of my face, shielding it from the cold.

"Hey Ino." I mumbled through the soft fabrics.

I blonde smiled and adjusted the fuzzy ear-warmers she was wearing, "You should have come to the wedding forehead! It was so boring without you!" Ino sighed, flicking her head with each word, I felt my fists ball up under the crimson knitted gloves I was wearing.

"I uh, Wasn't feeling well." I mumbled, more to myself than Ino.

"C'mon. I know you better than that Sakura, Let's get a drink tonight, Kami knows you need to chill out." The blonde whined, her blunt attitude annoyingly reminded me of Naruto, causing a deep pressure on my chest, like it was being crushed.

"I, I got assigned a long mission, I'm going to be leaving soon, I'd just like to relax for the next couple of days." I smiled weakly, hoping she didn't see through the act. Although Ino was always very perceptive when it came to me.

"Come on Sakura, You can't keep yourself locked away just because you and Naruto-"

"This has nothing to do with him, Ino." I hissed, cutting her off in her tracks, my temper getting the best of me, Still, Ino was being very fucking nosy lately.

"Listen Sakura, I don't care why you've been down lately, but you're going out with me tonight, Got it?" She snapped, in a friendly way that only Ino could.

I let out a heavy sigh, "Fine Ino, but I'm not drinking, Okay?"

"Whatever you say, Forehead!" Ino grinned, walking away with a slight wave goodbye, no doubt going to scheme for tonight.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the Hokage tower, determined to avoid all unnecessary conversation, I needed to just calm myself, I needed to calm down, and do what needed to be done. No more distractions!

_**CHA!**_

As I walked through the doors Shizune greeted me, carrying a large stack of papers, which were spilling to the floor piece-by-piece, Ton-Ton ran circles around my feet joyously, I leaned down and scratched softly at her back,

I hurried up the endless stairs and neared Tsunade-Sama's doors, my heart beating wildly in my chest, my hands felt clammy, I'd been assigned hundreds of missions, I guess I was just preparing for my mentor to see right through me.

Taking a deep breath to gather my courage I entered the room, seeing the irritation of the blonde Hokage's face as she noticed my lack of knocking,

"Aa. Sakura, I've been looking for you." She sighed,

I irked an eyebrow, "Oh, Well I guess it's good that I'm here, actually I was wondering if you had any missions available, preferably, solo, long-termed missions?" I smiled innocently, trying to mask whatever I could and cover it up with something, anything.

"Actually, Yes, What a coincidence. Although, I'm curious. Why would you want a mission like that?" She asked, resting her cheek on her fist in interest, her honey-colored eyes boring holes into me.

_Damn it Lady Tsunade… _I cursed her for being so clever.

"I uh, It's just been really slow at the hospital lately, I was bored." I lied through my teeth, knowing she already knew exactly why I wanted to go on a long-term mission away from here, away from the newly married blonde.

"I missed you at the wedding last night Sakura." She said, I found my teeth clenching of their own accord, and my fingers slowly curl inwards.

"I wasn't feeling well-"

"Don't give me that bullshit Sakura. I know you're mad at him, Hell, I'm mad at him, but this was his decision, let live." Tsunade said, I could see the softness in her eyes, and took slight comfort in the motherly-tone in her voice.

"Hai." I nodded, a small tinge of pink in my cheeks, Did everyone know why I wasn't at the wedding? Was it that big of an event?

"Well- As I was saying, Suna's medical staff is behind on performance and staff. The Kazekage has requested someone with proper training to be sent, and who better than the best medic Nin in the five nations?" Tsunade grinned, I knew she was proud of me, and I found a slight tinge of pride in knowing I was taught by the best.

"How long?" I questioned, believing it too good to be true.

"Six months, that's all the time I can allow you out of the village, you are needed here as well."

"Hai," I bowed gleefully, bouncing from the room.

"You leave in three days Sakura!" I heard my mentor shout from her office, but I was too happy to cover it.

I smiled and pulled up my scarf, loving the soft material, Ino bought me this scarf for my birthday last year, cashmere, super hard to get stains out of though.

Nothing could ruin my day! I would be-

"Oof!" I coughed, I had walked into a hard surface, a surface that was nearing me now.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was….going.." I trailed off as my eyes drifted up the figure, the first alarming this was the familiar orange and black jumpsuit. I hoped and preyed that it was anyone besides…

"Sakura."

I clenched my teeth, damn it. This was supposed to be a good day, Fuck.

I tried to push past him, but he stepped in front of me, cutting me off. In fact I had to hurry and dodge before I bumped into him again.

"Sakura! Quit avoiding me!" He growled, I didn't see anger in his eyes, but flashes of pain, and sorrow, perhaps he pitied me because I hadn't moved on. I knew Naruto had a big heart, and he wasn't doing this to hurt me, after all, everyone wanted to be happy, right?

I just couldn't forgive him, and I can accept that.

"We don't have anything left to say to each other, Naruto." I said bleakly, attempting once again to leave, but being sidestepped by the larger blonde once again, His eyes burning with determination. The pure sight made my heart clench painfully, and the presence of the gold wedding ring on his sun-kissed finger painfully obvious.

"Yes, We do Sakura! We have jokes to laugh at over ramen, We have missions to go on with Kakashi-Sensei! You're one of my best friends! You can't hate me! I can't lose you and Sasuke!" He growled.

My heart thudded, turning everything else into a mere echo. Nothing mattered at this moment, when all I could hear was the steady beat of my heart, and a soft sliver of confidence as I looked into Naruto's eyes, not wavering at all.

"Naruto, It has nothing to do with you. I just can't forgive you, I can't." I said surely, watching the pure dread fill his eyes, and taking the opportunity to walk past him, ignoring his words as he yelled back at me, everything fading into the silence.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the icy winter air, Feeling it burn at the back of my throat, and lighting up my cheeks with warmth. I would be okay; I could spend my time in Suna, and then come back and request an even longer mission.

Nothing could spoil this for me, I was so very close to getting what I wanted I could taste it; Freedom. Freedom from all the memories that surface everywhere in Konoha, memories I wasn't strong enough to let go of…

_My Parent's Death, _

_Sasuke's betrayal, _

_Falling in love with Naruto…_

_And losing him too._

I shivered softly as a particularly cold wind whipped around me, as if to remind me that I shouldn't think about any of that, It was all in the past… but Kami it hurt to remember.

I made my way through the streets, smiling and chatting when I saw someone I knew until I was standing on my lonesome street, staring at the front door of my home. My heart for once didn't feel heavy like a burden. Still a sad little heart, but no longer burning a hole in my chest.

Closing my eyes with a soft breath I entered, The familiar smells of cherry blossoms swirled around me as I entered the living room, Staring at the place where Naruto stood last night.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

_**Tsunade…**_

I stared at the blonde man before me, Well, Should I say man? He acted more like a fucking child.

"What is it, Naruto?" I asked, annoyed at his obvious pouting-glare bullshit he was pulling, I loved him like a child of mine, he reminded me of my little brother, a dreamer. Although the shit he pulled with Sakura was something that with anyone else could have ended up with him being in the medical ward.

Although this wasn't just anybody, it was Naruto. So nobody said anything, but friends of Sakura, and I as a motherly figure still feel pity for the young girl, and a pang of anger at the joyous blond.

"Baa-Chan! This is fucking ridiculous! Even _you're_ mad at me…" he growled out in agony, for an instant I felt bad for him, had he not suffered enough pain in his life? I suppose for everyone to be spitting all over his happiness in his new marriage is ruining it for him.

Slouching back in my chair I poured myself a glass of Sake, highly irritated from the amount of paperwork I had to do today, this screaming blonde wasn't in any way a solution for my migraine.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." He whispered, my heart tugged at the slight presence of a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You cheated on her a month before you were to be married Naruto." I said, each word burning the back of my throat. Sakura was humiliated, but above that, her heart was completely broken beyond repair.

"She knew I was falling in love with Hinata, She did nothing to stop it." He cried,

"Naruto, Sakura knew she couldn't stop you from falling in love. She just hoped you'd have the decency to decide whether or not to be with her before you did… that." I said, neutral to the situation, I was the Hokage. I couldn't play favorites. Although in my mind, I was fuming.

Naruto's head lowered, "She'll never forgive me."

"Perhaps, She's a strong girl. She needs time. And I've given her that."

"What?" Naruto jumped, looking at me with pleading eyes, as if I could fix his broken relationship with his former teammate.

"I'm sending her to Suna, for an arranged Marriage." I spoke truthfully.

"How could you- How could you do this to her! This isn't helping her!" Naruto growled, taking angry steps towards my desk,

"Sakura is hurt, She doesn't want to deal with this here. She wants to leave, I told her the mission will be going on for four months, I know she'll come back, and request another long-term mission, So after she arrives, Gaara will tell her the news. This is a great chance for Konoha, and for Sakura to start a new life." I said, voice lowering at the anger on Naruto's face as he stormed from my office.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two Part One;_ Pain**

_**Sakura…**_

I looked over myself in the mirror; it seemed like a nice outfit for just going to the pub to drink with Ino. Nothing special, nothing out of normal for me.

A simple black V-necked shirt, it fit snugly to my curves and accented them nicely, I wore a colorful striped scarf that was wrapped loosely around my neck making my pastel hair stand out. The short baby blue skirt I was wearing matched some of the pastel blue's on the scarf, bringing the outfit together and bringing attention to my long legs. It was a comfortable outfit, accenting my better features.

A loud knocking at the door signaled me that Ino was here, for once in a long time a smile graced my lips, and I neared the door, opening it to see my platinum blonde friend in her usual purple outfit, consisting of a mini-skirt and a cut off top, despite the freezing weather Ino still found ways to show skin.

A steady smile appeared on her lips as the taller woman engulfed me into a hug, "I'm glad you decided to come out with me, forehead. I missed you!" She laughed; I felt a pang of genuine happiness, being with Ino always reminded me of better times.

Times of friendship and happiness.

"Alright! So let's get to the bar!" Ino chirped happily, grabbing my wrist and yanking me forward, giggling with glee. I chuckled softly and pulled the door shut behind me as we entered the snowy streets.

"So, where's your mission?"

I snapped out of my daze and turned to look at her, my hands shoved in my pockets, "Suna, I'm going to help with medical staff."

Her nose crinkled in somewhat a face of displeasure, "Not a fan. It's too hot there." She nudged me with her elbow, wagging her eyebrows suggestively, "But maybe you'll meet a guy, ne?" She chuckled.

I laughed softly, enjoying the presence of an old friend, "Yeah, and maybe Kakashi-Sensei will become Hokage." I joked.

The air was full of happiness and laughter as we walked through the streets, talking about our friends, people we disliked, enjoying each others company.

The outside of the small pub was decorated with festive colorful lights, the brightness reflecting off the snow, giving everything a colorful appearance, as we walked through the door a bell rang, most people continued chatting in the booths, but some stopped and turned their heads.

My heart sank a little at the sight of Naruto and Hinata curled into a booth together, chatting happily, I was glad they couldn't see me from the corner of the bar, and followed behind Ino, pushing back my feelings at the intense pain in my chest, I wouldn't spoil my own night.

We neared the stretch of bar stools and took a seat in the middle of a cluster of empty seats, waiting for the elder bartender to approach us and take our orders; my head throbbed painfully at the emotional turmoil I was pushing back.

I just want to drink until I'm numb.

"Hey Sakura."

I jumped at the voice from the side of me, and turned to see Kiba seated next to me, His unruly brown hair looking unusually soft and comforting, "Hi Kiba."

A smile crossed his lips, revealing his animalistic canines, "I haven't seen you out in a long time. It's good to see you."

I could practically feel Ino's grin on my back, she had planned this. Damn woman. Although, I'd always thought Kiba was cute, she knew that. I liked his animalistic features.

"It's good to see you too Kiba, Where's Akamaru?" I smiled softly, still guarded, but comfortable, perhaps I did need to start dating again, Naruto just god married for Kami's sake.

I smiled as the bartender approached us, "Sake," I nodded, Ino was chatting away with Shikamaru, completely oblivious of me or Kiba,

"Just water." Kiba nodded.

"Not a big drinker?"

His nose crinkled slightly, "When you have senses like mine a little alcohol goes a long way, wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of a pretty lady." He laughed, sending a little wink my way, I felt a genuine smile and laugh building.

"Is it cool having super-sensitive senses?" I asked playfully, examining the crimson triangles on his cheeks, was everyone in his clan well in-touch with their animalistic side?

"Well, I can tell you use cherry blossom shampoo." He grinned, I felt my cheeks tint pink, "Annnnnd…. I can tell you drank a little before you came here, something wrong, Sakura?"

I jumped a little at his perceptive attitude; _I had taken a few drinks_… I thought, swishing the sake at the bottom of my glass around, "Nothing really, don't worry about it." I smiled, feeling the burning beneath my cheeks begin to slow.

I watched the small smile cross Kiba's lips, pulling at his crimson clan markings, "You know Sakura, I can tell when people are upset."

I sighed, "I'm fine, really."

I could tell I was lying to myself, and I was certainly hurt, but I didn't need to flaunt my emotional baggage like that, not to Kiba, and not right before I leave for a mission.

"Why don't we get out of here, You can tell me somewhere secure, is that okay?" He said, his smile never wavering in the slightest, even with his hand pressing softly on my thigh, I was comfortable, Kiba had that effect on people.

I nodded softly, Sure that the almost empty bottle of Sake had something to do with my eagerness in accepting Kiba's offer, but Naruto had moved on, I was certainly old enough to make my own decisions.

So with that, Kiba stood, with me following his actions, I turned to Ino, and nodded to her softly, watching her baby blue eyes light up as she smiled and turned to talk to Shikamaru once again.

As Kiba and I left the pub hand-in-hand, I could practically feel Naruto's gauze on my back.

_**Naruto…**_

"Are you alright, Naruto-San?"

I snapped out of my daze and smiled, "Yeah Hina, Just fine."

I heard the bell of the pub we were in chime and turned to see who it was, A small blush catching my cheeks as a head of pink hair appeared before me, bringing back so many unwanted memories….

_I walked Sakura to her fount door; it had been a month since she agreed to finally be my girlfriend! When we get married, our wedding will going to be so cool that even Sasuke-teme will have to come back and attend it! Then I'll rub it in his face that **I**, Naruto Uzumaki, Got Sakura!_

"_Naruto!" Sakura snapped, staring at me with an impatient look on her face, I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head, _

"_He-he, Sorry Sakura-Chan, I was distracted." _

_Her face softened, Kami Sakura-Chan was so pretty! My eyes wandered don her, Her hair had grown a lot, it was just touching the bottom of her perfectly perky, round breasts, which were peeking out of the tight crimson sweater she was wearing, bouncing with her beautiful laughter. _

_My eyes trailed down to her incredibly small waist, and to her luscious hips that swayed with each motion she made, and straight down to her long creamy legs…_

"_Naruto!" Sakura snapped once more, Irking an eyebrow at my wandering eves, _

"_Yes- Uh, What did you say Sakura-Chan?" I stuttered nervously, a deep blush covering my cheeks. _

"_I said; did you want to come inside?" She sighed, obviously annoyed, well; if she wasn't so darn perfect I would be able to pay better attention!_

_Realizing what she asked I nodded vigorously, why would Sakura-Chan want me to come inside? I thought as I walked in, in front of her, scratching my head I looked around the room, Sakura's usual things were there, it looked the same as always, but something about the air in the room felt… heavier?_

_I turned around to ask Sakura if she felt it too, but felt a small amount of blood drip from my nose. _

_She was naked! All of her curves visible, so slim and perfect…_

"_Naruto- I want you to be my first." She whispered, a tint of pink on her cheeks, _

_I didn't answer; instead, I just pressed my lips against hers. _

_(insert line)_

_The wind blew softly, tossing Sakura's pastel colored hair, the sun rose, causing her bright emerald orbs to light up, a bright smile appearing on her pale pink lips. _

_As she turned to me, my heart stopped, I swallowed the lump in my throat, and stepped forward, talking her hand with a gentle smile, trying my hardest not to startle her. _

"_Sakura-Chan. I love you." I whispered, pressing my lips to hers. _

_Soon, two arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled back and smiled a genuine, Sakura smile. A smile that made me wander why any other girl in the world even bothered to at all._

"_I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki." _

"_Fox demon and all?" I questioned shakily, _

"_Fox demon and all."_

_The certainty in her voice gave me the last push I needed as I took a knee, Seeing the shock in her eyes I knew she knew what was going to come next. _

"_Sakura, Will you be this knucklehead ninjas wife?" _

_The tears in her eyes made my heart stop, Was this too soon? No, It had been nearly a year now, and we've known each other our whole lives!_

_As she dropped to the ground before me wrapping her arms around me and crying softly onto my shoulder, _

"_Yes! Yes I will marry you!"_

(insert line)

_I sat at Ichiraku's, sighing softly as I stared through the air, zoning out for a moment. _

"_N-Naruto-San?"_

_I jumped at the small, sweet voice that came from behind me, turning to see Hinata I blushed, "Hey Hinata-Chan." _

_She gave a small nervous smile and did that nervous finger-thing she always did. Hinata wasn't as beautiful as Sakura, by any means, but she was always so sweet and innocent, she was always in my mind, I stared guiltily down at the engagement ring on my finger, turning to shove it in my pocket before Hinata could notice._

_As she took a seat next to me I wiggled nervously, the weight of the small ring in my pocket feeling insanely heavy for some reason, as if reminding me that my fiancé was out on a mission, and I was flirting with another woman. _

_My heart clenched painfully as the inner battle between my good-and-bad scales tilted back and forth. _

"_Naruto-San?" Hinata repeated, growing concern showing on her face as my emotions showed relentlessly, I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly before re-gaining confidence. _

"_Hinata-Chan?" I questioned, watching her cute squeak as I mentioned her name. _

_She turned her head slowly, "Y-yes Naruto-San?"_

"_What do you think of me?" I whispered, seeing the confliction on her face. _

"_Well, I think y-you're brave, and funny, and nice, and c-cute." She stuttered, her face slowly resembling the color of a tomato. _

"_Do you think… Do you think we could have ever been together?" I whispered, cursing myself for asking in the first place, I was engaged! How could I do this to Sakura-Chan! _

_Her face lit up, and she wobbled a little, as if she was going to pass out, but before I knew what was happening, a gentle hand slammed on the table as Hinata shot forward, "I love you Naruto-San, I have ever since we were genin!" _

_My mind shut down and went on auto-pilot as I kissed her. _

_We wasted no time getting to my home, well, mine-and-Sakura's home… _

_Hinata was currently on the couch, her heart pounding as my lips traveled along her neck, Her shirt lie somewhere on the floor, I could hear her heavy heartbeat with my sensitive ears. _

_Both Hinata and I jumped at the sound of the door opening, and neither of us could move in time, frozen in place I watched as a mess of pink hair stepped through the doorway. _

_The pain on her face was unbearable as she took in the scene before her, my heart turning in painful knots, Kami I've made such a mistake! This was Sakura! My Sakura! I've loved her since we were kids! How could I do this to her…. How…_

_I jumped to my feet, ready to say something, but the changed look on Sakura's face froze me. _

_No emotions, but rage spiked through her, Her chakra was wild, whipping and curling as if the Kyubi was inside her, not I. Sakura's chakra never did this, it ran through her like water, not fire. _

"_Sakura I…"_

"Don't Naruto. Don't say one more word, don't take a step closer to me, or I promise you there will only be one of us walking out of **your** house. Don't speak to me, ever again." 

"_Sakura-San, I'm so sor-"_

"_Don't speak." Sakura smiled softly, as if her heart wasn't breaking inside of her chest, slamming the door full-force behind her, the wood cracked and splintered, flying into the air, a large, fear-striking sound echoed through the room as the plaster that went from the door-frame to the ceiling cracked from the force of the blow. _

_I dropped to my knees as the tears spilled, and wouldn't stop. _

_**I had made the biggest mistake of my life.**_

I snapped myself out of my trance-like memories to see that Neji and TenTen had come back to the table, chatting with Hinata; TenTen shot me little glares out of the corner of her eyes, noticing my eyes wandering to Sakura who was taking a seat beside Ino.

_Well at least she isn't here with anyone_…. I thought sadly to myself, Wait? What was I saying! I wanted Sakura-Chan to be happy! I wanted my best friend back in my life!

I smiled and stretched lazily, glancing once more over to Sakura's direction, my heart almost stopping at the sight, Sakura was gone, and Ino and Shikamaru were chatting, I looked around silently, Hoping Hinata didn't notice.

I had failed to hide my pain as I saw Sakura and Kiba walking hand-in-hand out of the doors of the pub, Sakura's face showed confusion, and confliction.

No one noticed my nails digging into my palm as the door closed behind them.

_I need to let her be happy_, I voiced in my mind, but jealously still burned inside me.

_**Sakura…**_

I nervously walked toward my home with Kiba, who looked incredibly handsome in the moonlight as he turned to me and shot me a true smile, squeezing my hand softly, to let me know everything was okay.

It had been such a long time since somebody showed me this kind of affection…

I closed my eyes and gave myself a well-deserved deep breath. Everything is okay, we are okay I can do this, Kiba is a great guy, and a great shinobi. This will only be a one-night thing, I will go on my mission tomorrow, and everything will be okay.

I grinned in the moonlight, Hearing Kiba's soft chuckle as we reached my door.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Sakura, You know I only came here to talk with you, unless you decided to… well, for now we're just here to talk." He smiled softly, I appreciated his concern for me, only assuring me I was safe with him.

I smiled softly and opened the door, hearing it creak as it swung open, Kiba slowly shut the door behind us, flicking the light on, I watched his hand slide into his pocket, and my heart thudded against my chest, hands becoming clammy.

"Calm down Sakura, let's just talk for now, okay?" He smiled, revealing what he had pulled out of his pocket, a small baggy, my eyes widened as I realized what was in the baggie, Three perfectly rolled joints.

I myself had never smoked them, usually it was just civilian teenagers, although I believe the Inuzuka clan uses them as spiritual… enhancers? I don't know for sure, I looked nervously from the bag and Kiba, seeing the crooked smile on his lips, a sharp canine pointing out from beneath his upper-lip.

"Kiba, Are you sure?" I whispered, slightly nervous.

"It's completely safe Sakura, Ino told me you needed something to help you, Trust me Sakura, I'll be here with you the whole time." He nodded surely, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on my cheek; I blushed and nodded, not fully realizing what I was agreeing to.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver lighter, and a single joint out of the baggie, placing it on the table, "We're going to smoke this one, and if you want, we can smoke the other two as well." He grinned, leading me over to my small white sofa, and gesturing for me to take a seat.

I slowly sat down, Eyeing Kiba slowly, feeling oddly comfortable.

As he lit the object of my interest the smell hit me, it was an odd smell, not bad, but good in a way.

I watched him bring the joint to his lips, the end lit up orange, giving a kind of glow to his face, his eyes crunched closed as he continued the long drag. He held the smoke in his chest until it seemed to become uncomfortable; blowing it out with a slight cough he held it out to me,

I looked at it a moment before taking it between my index finger and thumb, taking it to my lips slowly, repeating Kiba's actions and taking a long, hard hit, holding it in my chest until the urge to cough came up and I exhaled, a string of hacking coughs escaped my lips,

"Does it always do that?" I coughed softly, handing it back to Kiba who took another hit before smiling,

"Usually, but the first time hits you the hardest." He chuckled,

The joint was passed back and forth between us until it was burned to nothing, being stubbed out in the ash trey on the coffee table before us. As Kiba lit another I sighed,

My body felt wonderful, like I was a spirit and everything that touched me …didn't. It was an odd floating feeling; everything was brighter and cartoonish, I felt the urge to smile constantly, as if my face was forcing it, soft giggles escaped my lips as I stared into Kiba's pink-tinted eyes.

"So Sakura, ready to tell me what's wrong yet?" He asked, his voice strained due to the smoke that remained in his lungs, before he coughed it out and smiled, handing the newly-lit joint to me, which I accepted and took another hit of, before looking back at him through glazed eyes.

"It's nothing. I guess I never got over what happened with me and Naruto," I trailed off, handing the joint back to Kiba, who arched an eyebrow at me,

"What happened?" He said, inhaling more smoke.

"He cheated on me with Hinata… I thought- well, I thought everyone knew." I whispered.

I could see anger flash dangerously through the brunette's eyes. "What a dick, I always thought Naruto was… better than that." He growled, handing the lit joint back to me.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah… me too."

"Sakura, you know… You're really beautiful." He said, his brown eyes seemed to peer right into me.

I froze, a heavy blush graced my cheeks, and not because of the weed, well, not completely because of the weed.

"K-Kiba…" I stuttered as he leaned forward, He smelled husky, of morning rain and freedom, and I couldn't help as I was lulled forward, soon, our lips met, and my cheeks burned with a kind of need.

Clothes were lost, slowly but surely, bodies were tangled, the deep, breathy moans could have been heard houses away.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

**_Chapter Two Part Two; _Guilt**

_**Sakura…**_

So here I was, Naked, lying on my moist and tangled sheets, getting high with a cute guy in my bed, and for the first time in a long time, I was happy. Although that could have just been the amount of marijuana I had smoked.

Kiba's eyes were glassy and pink tinted as he looked over me, His toned, naked chest seemed to sparkle with sweat, causing it to glow when he inhaled from the thick joint.

"Now Sakura, Why would _any_ guy ever let you go?" He grinned, passing the joint to me, the thick, hazy smoke floating through the air of my bedroom, I found myself smiling in the darkness at his comment, raising the joint to my lips I smiled,

"Well," I giggled, lungs full of smoke, "I guess Hinata's better than meee." I rang in a sing-song kind of voice., the pain that would usually come from uttering that sentence seemed halted in the silence and confidence of Kiba's presence.

His eyebrows furrowed, and be broke into laughter. "Jeez Sakura, I doubt it. I mean- You are like- The most beautiful woman in this entire village, probably the entire five nations!" He grinned, outstretching his arms to symbolize the size of land he was speaking about.

I giggled and slapped his chest playfully. "Oh hush."

He slowly curled closer to me, bringing me to his chest in an almost loving embrace.

"Sakura, Naruto made a huge mistake. Any guy would be lucky as hell to have you."

I felt my cheeks blush, and my eyes water, and before I could register what I was doing my arms wrapped around him, and he chuckled, I felt the vibrations in his chest as he did so, the husky sound of his laughter was a welcoming sound to my ears, reminding me of the home I once shared with my family.

"So Sakura," He said, placing two hands firmly on my shoulders, making sure I could see his glassy brown eyes, "Did I do a good job?"

"Huh?"

"Well, Ino told me to do my best to bring that beautiful smile to your face. And… I want to know, did I do a good job?"

I felt a small, but free smile appear on my face, "Yes Kiba, you did."

He placed a hand on my back, guiding me up from the bed, as we walked over to the back door in my second-story bedroom, we walked out onto the balcony, in our full naked-glory, and we watched the sun rise through the forest in my backyard.

We were out of the sight of anyone of course, I had no neighbors, and my backyard faced to the thick forest, It was serine, a moment of rare beauty, as he turned to me, the sun shining on his sweaty body I blushed,

"Sakura, I want you to share that smile, with everyone. Just because you were hurt once, doesn't mean you can take that smile from everyone. Your patients need that smile, your friends need that smile, and I, as a matter of fact, would like to see that smile again." He grinned, pressing his lips to my forehead.

Slowly, I felt my stone heart crack, and my guard go down, as I looked into his eyes, my own seemed to brighten, "Kiba, Thank you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Don't thank me Sakura, just promise me, you'll find someone who you trust with all your heart, and remember how precious you are to all of us in Konoha." He whispered, stroking my hair softly, a light lullaby he hummed brought me back to a time of a caring family and friends.

Tears blurred my eyes as I smiled, "I will Kiba, I will…" Honesty rang in my voice as I spoke.

**X**

I laid alone in my bed, staring at the place Kiba had once been, It seemed, good that he was gone in a way, although now that I had sobered, and showered, geared up, that I wasn't completely ready to leave Konoha, not just yet.

My chest tightened oddly as memories plaid in my mind, memories that brought on extreme guilt and pain, memories I wished I could erase and burn.

_I was shit tired, I thought, walking into the door of my home, I was drenched head-to-toe in blood, as I removed my shoes the blood hit the hardwood floors of my home, making a sickening squish-squash noise beneath my feet. _

_It was dark, but my eyes had long ago adjusted, so with admirable agility, I made my way through the living room, dropping my ANBU mask on the white couch, I made my way to the bathroom, slowly undressing before jumping into the steaming waters of my shower, _

_Washing the dirt, blood and grime from my hair, staring at the cloudy water with disgust, My muscles were sore and tender, covered in bruises that I didn't have the chakra to heal, I trudged out of the shower and quickly towel-dried my hair and body, _

_I silently entered the bedroom, hearing Naruto's soft snores I smiled, before wrapping the black bindings around my breasts, and shoving on a pair of black boyshorts. With a heavy sigh, I plopped down onto the bed, too tired to go on any longer. _

"_S-Sakura-Chan?" Naruto mumbled sleepily, turning onto his side to stare at me, while I was face down, I could feel his gaze on me. _

"_Yeah?" I mumbled sleepily, hearing the irritation in his voice. _

"_Do you have to work so much, It feels like you're doing everything you can to get away from me." He said silently, seeming fully awake, I was too tired for this. _

"_I have a job to do Naruto, You know I got promoted to ANBU captain last month, I have people that need me." _

"_Yeah, Well _**I**_ need you too, I wish you would just resign, I can take care of us Sakura, once I become-"_

"_Hokage, Yeah**, I know** Naruto! But I have dreams too, and nothing will stand in my way of them!" _

I turned to lay on my back, folding my arms beneath my head, "Was I too cruel to Naruto?" I whispered to myself, eyebrows scrunched in deep thought, Naruto always asked me to resign, telling me he would support us, that he was worried about me when I was on missions.

Is that really what it was though? Did Naruto truly do this so we could have a simple, married life, or was this for the fact that he believed I would die on a mission, because he thought me to be weak.

I chewed softly on my lip, _Am I weak? _I thought, I could never really accept that I was fully useless, but I had no specific special skills, I never have, but I believe, even if I could- I wouldn't change that.

If I hadn't worked so much, and made Naruto feel so alone… maybe he would have stayed, maybe if I didn't put so much pressure on him- No, things would have ended the same. Naruto was always going to end up with her, He loved her, I could see it in his eyes, they were happy.

I sighed and looked at the clock on my nightstand, It was getting nearer and nearer to the time I would report to the tower to be escorted from the village, and to say the least, I was happy, content more like it, but still, I felt decent.

As I stood, I heard a soft knock at my door, but couldn't feel a chakra print, so I neared the door cautiously, pulling a kunai from the pouch on my thigh before opening the door, swiftly taking a fighting stance.

No one's here… I thought to myself, looking around curiously, as I took a step forward, I had accidently stepped on something on my front porch, It was a package, slowly, I bent down, pulling the string that held the brown wrapping paper around it,

My eyes widened as the content of the bag became visible, it was a sandwich baggie, packed to the brim with the dried up green plant that I had smoked much of last night with Kiba, although something was different with the coloring, it had purple specks in it as well, as I picked up a small piece of paper that was once stuck to the baggie,

**Something special for you, Don't forget to smile. **

**-Kiba**

The words on the paper brought a smile to my face as I walked back inside my home, carrying the present with me, before stuffing it inside my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, staring at the clock once more before I excited the door.

_**Gaara…**_

I sat at my desk silently, staring off into space, not really looking for or at anything, I'd just completed all that damnable paperwork and slowly becoming restless, the kunoichi wasn't expected for another day, but I couldn't help but wander who they would send.

The planned marriage didn't bother me too much, It had nothing to do with feelings, or any kind of affection, just a silent peace treaty between Konoha and Suna, I was aware I would be receiving one of the finest medical nin in the five nations, at least, that's how the Hokage had explained it, she seemed to have much confidence in her choice.

My head throbbed painfully but I didn't allow it to irk my features as I leaned back in the leather chair, folding my arms behind my head with a sigh.

_Who would they send_…

_**Sakura…**_

I made my way silently to the Hokage tower, taking in all of my surroundings, enjoying the sights of those around me, chatting and smiling, for once the bustling noise calmed me in a way.

I watched a little girl playing with a small orange kitten run into the Yaminaka flower shop; I knew Ino was still asleep; She should be hung-over to hell if I knew her, which I did, quite well.

I smiled softly as I passed through the front doors of the tower and entered the lobby, Smiling to the brown haired secretary I went for the stairs, slowly bounding up them with much pride in my chest.

As I neared Lady Tsunade's office, I could hear hushed shouting, and a rustling, soon her door swung open to reveal a very pissed off Lord Hyuga.

I avoided eye contact at all cost, feeling a tinge of embarrassment at Hinata's father, but before he passed me, I could hear the hushed word; 'Harlot.' And had to hold myself back from making the snide comment I wanted to.

Instead I raised my chin and walked into my old Shishou's office, smiling softly as I saw her flustered expression, staring daggers at the retreating Hyuga's back, I shut the door behind me, interrupting her dark glances.

As she turned to me she groaned, dropping her head to her desk.

"Sakura…" She mumbled; face down in a pile of paperwork.

"Hm?" I smiled; Lady Tsunade would never change, would she?

"I hate paperwork." She groaned loudly, crossing her arms to lean back into the chair and stare at me from across the room.

"I know Lady Tsunade, Everything ready for me to go?" I smiled, a little tired from earlier, ready for a nap, but that certainly could wait until I was close to Suna.

She gave a solemn nod and turned to face the door, where a familiar silver haired Jonin stepped through the door, to be more specific, Kakashi- Sensei, late per usual.

"My apologies Lady Hokage, I got lost on…"

"The path of life, yes I know Kakashi." She sighed heavily, shifting her gauze back to me, her honey-colored eyes softening as she looked over me, a rare thing with Lady Tsunade.

Although something in me said that she knew more than she was leading on to, but I brushed it aside as anxiety or something. My palms were slightly moist as I looked from Kakashi-Sensei to Lady Tsunade, my two mentors in this village, the reasons why I've grown so strong, more Tsunade than Kakashi, but he didn't need to know that.

"Sakura, Kakashi is going to escort you to the gates, you know the procedure." She nodded, her eyes sparkling softly as Kakashi guided me through the doors of the Hokage's office wordlessly, I could tell something was on his mind as well, but doubted he would tell me anyway, even if I asked.

That's just the way he was, unless he came right out and said it, you weren't going to get him to tell you. I suppose it's a good way to be, emotions could be dangerous in the shinobi world, Kakashi-Sensei had taught me that.

I looked into his age-old eyes, sensing the wisdom that resided within the obsidian orbs.

As we exited the Hokage tower we walked in silence, he adorned his ANBU uniform; it was odd seeing him this way, he looked- handsome. As odd as it sounded, His toned muscular arms were shown beneath his white anbu vest, showing his ANBU tattoo on his right arm.

I rubbed over my shoulder, where my own ANBU tattoo resided.

"So Sakura," Kakashi-Sensei started in that slow, soft tone he usually used, his visible eye flashing to me as we walked, "Naruto talks about you a lot? Seen him lately?"

I knew it wasn't his intent, but a slight pang of pain burned at my chest, and I shook my head weakly, signaling a 'no'. My eyes were glued to my feet as we walked, It felt like everyone was trying to tiptoe around the subject of Naruto and I, although it was more like _trudging_ than tip-toeing.

"You know Sakura, I remember holding a grudge against Asuma for so long." He said dryly, eyes cast forward in deep thought. I felt a pang of sadness; Asuma had been killed by Akatsuki member Hidan, Who Shikamaru practically disassembled and buried in his back yard.

"Why?" I said softly, being careful and considerate toward my old Sensei's feelings toward his lost friend and comrade.

"Well, Believe it or not, Kurenai and I used to date." He said softly, his voice holding both sadness and a blissful remembrance of his friendship with Asuma, "And when she had chosen to be with Asuma, I couldn't look at him for months."

My eyes widened softly and then returned to the normal, lazed look I was holding once before. "I think our situations are a bit different, Naruto didn't even have the decency to-"

"Would it have made a difference?" Kakashi cut in, His eyes now seemed to bore holes in me with his intense glare.

"What do you mean?" I snapped, slightly irritated he was glaring at me as if I was the bad guy in this situation, I mean- I was cheated on one month before Naruto and I were married.

"Would it have made a difference if Naruto had left you first? He made it obvious he would end up with Hinata either way." Kakashi said bluntly, eyes staring into mine with such intensity I couldn't bear to look away.

I pondered it for a moment, would he have been with Hinata regardless? Would it have spared my pride any more if he hadn't have cheated on me? He would have married her sooner or later anyway.

"Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else-"

"You're the one who is burned in the end." I finished with a sigh, Odd to hear Kakashi Sensei quoting the Buddha though, it seemed oddly uncharacteristic, yet characteristic, he had always been cryptic and such.

As we came to the large evergreen gates of the village, Kakashi turned to face me, placing two, calloused rough hands on my shoulder, and pulling me into a warm embrace, a father-like embrace that painfully reminded me I didn't have a family, not even my own team.

"Good luck, Sakura."

His words rang through my ears as I walked along the dusty trails of the forest, getting further, and further away from Konoha. The sun was barley starting to set, and I wasn't anywhere close to Suna, So I suppose I'd just stop in the next village I came to, perhaps have a drink, or two.

_**Tsunade**_

I sat at my desk, hands folded beneath my chin as I stared at the shaggy brown haired Jonin, "Genma, What is it you want?" I sighed, for some reason gaining annoyance as he casually chewed on the senbon between his lips.

"I came to give you this-" He nodded, stepping forward to hand me a slightly crinkled white piece of paper, "-My teams mission report."

"Aa." I nodded, looking down at the sloppily-written letter in my hands, my eyebrows raising and scrunching as I looked between the brown haired man and his written report, confusion and hope building in my chest as I opened my mouth to speak,

"I see that you ran into Sasuke Uchiha's ream, going by the name 'Team Taka' now, correct?" I questioned,

"Hai." He nodded softly, he reminded me of the Nara boy- What was his name? Shin? Shika-Shikamo? No that wasn't it, damn; I was never good with names!

"Did you get any of their motives?" I asked, my anxiety skyrocketing for some reason,

"They want the Haruno girl."


	5. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three; _Anger**

_**Gaara…**_

I sighed impatiently and tapped my fingers along the freshly polished surface of my office desk. I had completed the better portion of my paperwork today, feeling ahead for once, yet the woman from Konoha who was not only to be my counterpart and a show of the union between Konoha and Suna, but a fine medical Nin who could train staff as well, was _incredibly_ late.

I groaned and rubbed my temples, they were aching. I was to tell the woman when she arrived that she was to be my bride, why the Godaime Hokage didn't tell her I don't know, and didn't care. To keep my position as a Kage and show the villages that I was stable enough to do so. I needed a bride.

I wander what she'd be like. Bland probably, I'd yet to meet a lively medical Nin. Her looks mattered not to me. We weren't going to be wed in love (Although the village would have to assume that for themselves). If I had gotten my way I wouldn't be doing this at all, I knew I was stable enough, the council knew I was stable enough. Yet, they had called me into a meeting and sure enough reminded me that _they_ were the elders. And I was the young Kage.

A knock came at the door and with a sigh I straightened in my seat, "Come in."

The spiked blonde hair of my elder sister, Temari, appeared through the doorway, her black kimono sashaying around her ankles as she made her way to my desk, I could see the look in her eyes that appeared when she was concerned, and my brain racked for the possibility of _why_.

"She's here, The guards told me a Leaf Kunoichi has just passed through the gates," She whispered, her fingers were drumming relentlessly on her arm and I was beginning to get annoyed, "She should be here any moment."

I clamped my index finger and my thumb over the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "Temari, Stop your pacing. What ails you about this kunoichi?" I sighed blankly.

"It's not her; it's what the guards said of her chakra signature. It's off the charts. From what I got in the briefing she is a Sage, was an Anbu _Captain_ before she earned the title of _Sannin_, its impressive, of course. But-"She chewed nervously on her lip, a look she had never worn well, her eyes were hard and determined, as if trying to piece together a puzzle, "She's a member of Team Seven."

So the Hokage was sending her pink haired apprentice. And from what I've heard she's done well for herself. I haven't seen her since my capture and death, (And revival) She was incredibly skilled then. She managed to kill Akatsuna no Sasori from what I've heard.

"Gaara! This isn't good news, Team Seven, The Ghost team. From what I remember she was infatuated with the Uchiha, whom joined sides with Orochimaru, _killed _Orochimaru. Not only that, but with the Nine-tails on her team… She couldn't possibly be mentally unharmed. _I_ wouldn't be." She sighed, plopping down in one of the chairs along the far left wall.

I rested my chin on my fist, brooding over what Temari could be blabbering on about. It all seemed irrelevant. Wouldn't being through so much with her former teammates make her stronger? Or teach her independence? That's know I had learned.

_**You didn't **_**choose**_** to be alone, **_I dark voice grumbled within my head. Shakaku may be gone, but his ghost remained.

I narrowed my eyes as I felt a foreign chakra presence approaching the tower, it was well concealed, she wasn't trying to hide it; She was trying to make it appear a standard Jonin level. It was impressive. Hiding a portion of chakra was harder than masking it completely, and even more impressive was the fact it wasn't wavering in it's masquerade, it was smooth and flowed perfectly, It would be nearly impossible to tell she was masking any of it, had I not just learned of her well-endowed chakra print.

She was coming closer, Temari was counting steps too apparently, because she turned her head and offered me a nod as she walked over to the door and opened it for our new citizen (Little known to her,).

Moments later she appeared through the doors, and to say I was shocked was an understatement. She had changed in appearance, greatly so.

Her body was one of a goddess, toned, slender. She wore a loose-fitting black T-shirt, the upper half had accents of black fishnet, **(A/N: Again, Picture Itachi Uchiha's pretty little T-Shirt.) **and a pair of black training pants, however she no longer adorned her black knee-length boots, just standard ninja sandals. It was simple, plain clothing, nothing special; it was simply the way it looked on _her_, that made it so mesmerizing.

The dark colors accented her porcelain skin, like winter snow. Her cheeks bore a slight flush, I knew it was winter in Konoha, so the weather here must be a change, but it was cooler than usual, for our desert land anyway. Her hair had grown, and it pooled around her hips, curling softly at the ends.

Her eyes were a clouded jade, not the bright, resilient emerald that they had once been. Although being a shinobi seemed to suck the luster out of everyone's eyes sooner or later.

"Hai Kazekage-San." She greeted with a small bow, I felt the corner of my mouth switch in amusement at the scene.

"Please, refer to me as Gaara, Haruno-San."

She offered a small nod and neared the seat across from my desk; Temari who was once sitting silently in the corner of the office was now nearing the scene. Her eyes seemed, intrigued. My eyes locked onto hers, and I offered Temari a small nod, excusing her from the office.

"Now, Haruno-San." I started lightly.

_**Sakura…**_

**His eyes are burning holes in me. **Inner sneered viciously, she'd kept silent these days, although I suppose that would be my doing, considering I've been shut off to the world for the past couple months.

"Yes Kaze- Gaara-San?" I corrected. His sea foam eyes as bleak as usual, although since the raccoon demon was pulled from him he seemed to be calmer, less violent, not pinning me to the trunk's of any trees.

The dark circles from insomnia remained, and I _nearly _asked about them, my medic side kicking in.

"I trust Hokage-San has told you of your business here." He nodded, his eyes flickering to my bag quizzically for barley an instant, though a small blush still licked at my cheeks. I thought I'd packed light, I was supposed to be here for months so I suppose that could be the reasoning for the odd glances.

I really didn't need to pack much, I had my weaponry in a scroll, my clothing in another, the only thing that took up much space was the botany books on local vegetation, (Suna was a breeding ground of poisonous plants, a medic's wonderland.) Along with Kiba's little gift… Feeling ridiculously heavy for some reason within the small backpack at the thought of it being found…

"Hai, she has." I said slowly, studding his features sharply, He'd grown to become very handsome, his face was still stoic, but didn't hold the cold feeling that _Sasuke's_ did.

Cringing inwardly at the mention of his name I looked away from the crimson haired Kazekage, focusing my eyes on the large bay window behind him that showed the streets of Suna, and the people rushing through them, or the occasional playing child.

"Yes, but she informed me she's only told you half of it," He nodded, ", I was meant to tell you the other half, you see. The people of Suna don't believe that I'm… _stable_ enough to be Kage, which is completely understandable, I was a monster… But I'd like them to accept me, much like your teammate, Naruto, and the elder council decided that if I were to find a… counterpart, it would prove that I have changed."

I raised an eyebrow, what did all of this have to do with me?

"I don't understand Kazekage-San." I said, brows furrowed in confusion.

**I have a bad feeling.**

He gave a small sigh and rubbed his temples,

"Suna and Konohagakure are allies now, and as a token of our unity, a marriage would be extraordinary, Haruno-San that this is _completely _your decision. This isn't meant to be an intimate thing in _any_ way. Just a simple ceremony, a partnership if you will. I hold much respect for you, and much for your teammate Naruto, who I would go as far to say, is a brother to me, I see him no different than I see my own siblings. Although my village is lacking in medical ninja, and Tsunade has informed me you have been searching for a long-term mission. This would become your home, although you'd be more than welcome to come and go as you please." He nodded.

My head was fucking reeling.

**Doesn't sound too bad. I'd take the offer, and a drink would be nice too.**

_Excuse me? _

**Oh don't play coy. This would be a chance to start over; Baa-Chan did this so we wouldn't go absolutely fucking insane in the village with that fucking Baka asshole. We could be happy here, in fact, do you know how many rare poisonous plants grow here? You could create some of the finest poisons… Ooooh! And you could try and work on your human puppetry technique! Plus, Just _look_ at Gaara! Mmm! **

_If you weren't such a lecher that would be nearly tempting. _I sighed inwardly, _But I have a duty in Konohagakure-_

**What 'duty' Sakura? Burying us in missions and hospital work because it's too painful to sit at fucking home and **_**remember**_** the past? Tch, Yeah. Real hard to give up. **Inner sneered harshly, her words were true. I _was_ becoming wary of the routine, the endless, hopeless routine.

_Anbu mission._

Hospital.

Plead for another Anbu mission.

Hospital. 

_Hospital. _

_Library. _

It was becoming nearly painful, So with a heavy sigh, I ignored every part of my mind that screamed at me that I was being ignorant, that I was being impulsive, that I wasn't thinking like myself.

"I'll do it."

Was I that predictable that even my own mind thought I was being impulsive by trying to give up my daily routine? Besides, Gaara had assured me it wouldn't have to be anything intimate, just a partnership, perhaps turning into a comfortable friendship.

Yes, I'd like that.

The crimson haired Kazekage's eyes widened a fraction, before he returned to his stoic, yet comfortable expression, giving me a soft nod.

"I appreciate it Haruno-San. Now, about the sleeping arrangements, since we are to be wed- That is, if you keep to your decision- you may stay in my home, with your own room of course." He nodded, his eyes seemed softer than usual, and I found myself blushing softly at the thought of sharing a home with the man.

He slowly rose from his chair and strode over to me, his steps powerful yet relaxed, as he neared me I arched an eyebrow, it was strange for him to near other's so comfortably, but he had changed quite a lot since the last time we had seen each other.

He offered me a nod and pulled a small black-velvet box from with his robes, which he quickly flipped open, revealing a stunningly beautiful engagement ring, The Band was White gold, a gleaming red ruby in the center of sinful size. I immediately felt uncomfortable at the sight of the ring.

_It brought back too many memories. _

"Hokage-Sa-"

"Gaara, Call me Gaara." He cut in, his voice filled with a determined kind of authority, a strange sound, yet his voice was deep and powerful, not cold and bleak as it once had been.

_He's changed… _I thought passively.

I gave a small, simple nod, "Hai, Gaara-San."

He offered what maybe could be considered kind of a smile, or maybe it was just a twitch of his lips. I couldn't exactly be certain at this point.

As he took my hand I could feel the warmth that rolled from his skin, most likely from the incredulous weather here, it was blazing compared to the freezing weather Konoha was currently undergoing.

It was easy to say I didn't miss it.

He slipped the ring onto my rind finger gently, not a loving gesture as most women hope for, but I can say I was more than glad it wasn't. The professional silence was much easier for me, and I could tell the silence didn't bother him at all either.

A loud chiming sound filled the air, and instantly my eyes became alert, scanning in all direction, fingers itching to go to the Kunai pouch strapped at my left thigh.

"It's just a clock. Are you hungry Haruno-San?" He questioned, and I instantly felt ridiculous for reacting like that when the great sand Nin didn't even seem phased. I was instantly interrupted by the growling of my stomach, and with that I offered a soft nod.

His response was kind and as he looped his arm through mine, the way a gentlemen would, he took my arm and lead me through the doorway of his office.

A weird feeling on my end, perhaps his own as well at the sensation of the touch of another.

His fluctuations between conversations had me reeling, and my decision still seems a bit hazy in my mind, why had I made such a brash decision? I'd never done that before…

**Hm, **_**maybe**_** it's because you're sick of fucking making both of us miserable with your sappy 'heartbroken' bullshit. **Inner sneered, the voice clearly annoyed.

_Can you please just silence for once?_

"What would you like to eat, Haruno-San?" He questioned as we entered the streets of Suna, which seemed to have a small layer of sand on everything, I nearly flinched at the surname Gaara used, it was too formal, it made my skin crawl.

"Please, call me Sakura. I'd love some dango." I smiled softly, it wasn't a genuine smile, but it seemed to lighten the crushing awkwardness of the situation, which ironically he didn't seem to feel at all, for he wore his relaxed, emotionless face per usual.

He gave a small nod to assure me head had heard my correction, "You like sweets." He stated, calculating eyes fixed forward. The deep black ridges around the gentle sea foam green gave them a kind of intensity.

As we walked in silence, it slowly became more comfortable, clearly neither of us had a problem with the silence, which was excellent for me, I could get to work as soon as possible, training, collecting poisonous plants, learn a few skills here and there, perhaps an Anbu mission or two, and come home to a comfortable silence with perhaps a friend.

It sounded like just what I needed.

The over-expensive ring on my finger suddenly felt heavier as the villagers' eye's scanned us cryptically as if each of us had two heads, (Namely me.) Some-if not most- of the women offering judgmental scowls.

**He must be quite popular with the women around here. **Inner chuckled, wagging her eyebrows suggestively in a manor that brought on thoughts I could live my entire life without seeing ever again.

I realized Gaara had paused and was giving me a bored kind of stare, and with a soft pink tint to my cheeks I mumbled a quick apology.

_How bad could this be? _I thought with a scoff, it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as it would have been if he was talking my ear off right now, at least Gaara had a nice personality, Silent, relaxed.

**From what I remember you seem to enjoy loudmouth, stamina-crazed blondes-**

_Don't bring him up. _I caught quickly, the dull aching in my chest becoming more pronounced by the second.

_Kami I need a drink…_ I thought to myself.

We were currently pulling up to a small dango stand; I took a quick seat in one of the stools, looking old as time itself. A man, of equal age to his furnishings came to the counter, offering a big smile that showed he was missing many teeth, but the smile was genuine and friendly, a welcoming smile.

"Hello Lord Kazekage and Miss." He nodded, "What can I get you two?"

I nearly smiled at the soft, friendly tone he was using with Gaara; it was so unusual for people to be so comfortable around their Kage, I remember quite a few times when the bartender didn't offer a 'You've had enough' courtesy with Tsunade…

I shuddered at the memory.

"A cup of Sake please." I nodded, Gaara's quizzical look not going unnoticed, but he quickly dismissed it.

"Two orders of sweet dumplings." He said softly, his usually hard and velvety voice turning into a soft tone of kindness, all of his words seemed to come out perfectly from his lips-

_Stop thinking about him like that. _I scolded myself, watching the older shop keep place a cup before me, and fill it to the rim with the warm liquid. My heart seemed to slow at the sight, as if saying, 'We'll be just fine Sakura, quit worrying yourself, drink me.'

A soft, guarded smile crossed my lips.

_"Share your smile, Sakura."_

_**Team Hebi… **_

"Sasuke-Kun, where are we going again?" A crimson haired woman questioned, her lavender rimmed glasses slipping down to rest upon the crook of her nose, Aggravated, she pushed them back up with her index finger.

A dark haired Uchiha's eyes burned into hers for a moment, with such intensity that the redhead was forced to look away.

"We're going to get a member of his old team, you stupid hag." A silver haired Suigetsu muttered, blowing his bangs from his face.

"Shut-up, fish face! I didn't ask you!" She sneered, childishly sticking out her tongue at the rouge mist nin. Sasuke's eyes flickered warily to the silver haired man, and then back to the red haired woman, before yanking his arm free of her overbearing grasp and speeding up away from the group, until he was out of earshot from their constant chattering.

_Once I have Sakura, I can fix everything- And then, I can go home. _Sasuke thought, closing his eyes slowly, imagining peace, a home, his revenge fulfilled, his life the way he could have lived it, had it not been for the massacre.

Stars lit up the sky, forcing Sasuke's eyes upwards, watching them with masked awe.

**000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00oo0 o0oooo**

**Read & Review, Homie. **


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2

_**Chapter Three Part Two; **_**Bargaining**

_**Sakura...**_

I was beginning to get used to life within Suna, although I'd been here, what? Three days? Four maybe, at most. I've been staying in a room within Gaara's house, where Temari and Kankorou were neighbors, kind of; their section of the house was practically a branch of Gaara's huge home, just the left wing, where we stayed, was blocked off from the side his siblings stayed.

It was plain, a large, King sized bed, adorned with red and beige sheets. Everything seemed to surround those two colors, but only one thought came to mind when I thought of it; Blood, and sand. Although those are the two things Gaara's life had been built on, I doubt this was anything more than just an ironic coincidence.

I was currently home from the hospital, something I hadn't done since I arrived here and unpacked, I'd been hauled up there training, and healing nonstop, day and night, not that I was complaining. Temari showed up and scolded me for working so damn hard and banned me from the hospital the rest of the day.

So here I am, curled in a ball on the bed, tears prickling in the corner of my eyes with a pillow cradled to my chest, which felt like a hooked weight was hanging from my heart as a big 'fuck you' to the happiness I thought I had earned the past few weeks.

I sighed and rolled onto my back, staring up at glumly, "I wander what it would be like to get high on the ceiling." I thought, before sighing and reaching for my pack, where Kiba's little 'present' was resting peacefully.

I guess I was about to find out.

_**Gaara…**_

I grunted, signing off the last of the paperwork, for today, that is. I suppose I would be returning home early today. I sighed, pushing against the desk with the heels of my palms so that my chair would scoot backwards.

As I rose from my desk a knock came at the door and I nearly snarled at the thought of more damned paperwork. "Come in."

"Hey, little brother." Is what I was greeted with as my brother strode into the office, crow shifting slightly on his back at his movements. "How are you and the wife?" He winked, clearly trying his damn best to be irritating; I _should_ be home by now, where I could rest from the overwhelming paperwork and _people._

"She isn't my wife yet, and you know better than anyone that this is simply a platonic agreement." I spoke evenly, although the way his eyebrows rose and fell in that silent suggestion tempted me to choke him to death right hear and now, blood relations be damned.

"Aa. Does that mean I can call dibs? You always seem to get the pretty ones." He sighed dramatically, causing a small smirk to tug at my lips, "I think women can sense that I'm more of a man than you." I remarked snidely, watching irritation cross my brother's face as I shifted to the side to dodge a suddenly flying stapler.

"Tch. The day snow falls in Suna, I might consider believing that." He snorted, plopping down in the seat across from my desk with a grunt, crow resting on the floor beside him; I sighed and crossed my arms, not bothering to sit. I'll be damned if my moronic brother ruins my day off.

He seemed to notice my impatience and smirked, "Can't wait to get home to that vixen of yours? She's a medical ninja, I bet she knows just the right places to _touch_ and-"

"Yes, and how to cause a brain clot by kicking someone in the _foot_." I finished, blocking whatever lecherous comment he could have made. He pouted a moment, as if I spoiled his fun in attempting to irritate me further, which the sheer fact that he was _here,_ was already accomplishing.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a calming breath; whatever I could do not to strange him to death before I left this office would mean a job well done in my book. "What is it you wanted, brother?" I sighed, turning to stare into the amused hazelnut eyes of my older brother, his deep purple war paint seeming to cause more of a headache than usual.

He sighed and lent back in the chair, "I'll make this quick, little brother. There's some kind of gang just outside the village, they keep attacking every damn team that comes in and out of the village, they haven't breeched yet, Temari made sure of that, but we just can't seem to catch them. Do you think Sakura could check it out or something?" He sighed, clearly embarrassed.

I shrugged, "Sure, I'll ask her tonight and tell you her response tomorrow, but if she agrees send at least three ANBU to accompany her." I nodded, quite proud of the fact that people came to my spouse, pretend or not, for help, it took a kind of weight off of my own shoulders.

"Oh, well okay then, see you tonight at the banquet?" He sighed.

"Hm?"

"Damn it Gaara, you forgot again, didn't you? You aren't bailing this all on me again, you have to go, council's orders. They want you to announce your little engagement there." He snapped, clearly still mad at me for the last time I decided I didn't want to participate in something as foolish as a banquet with the other Kage's and the council.

"Hn." I grunted, leaving Kankuro in an annoyed daze. I wander why there was a banquet this time, I really hated going to those. And now I had to make Sakura go as well, poor girl, she has no idea what she's agreed to.

I nearly snarled at the looks I received on my walk home, which either consisted of; Lusty stares from young civilian women and kunoichi, Bows from frantic followers, or hateful glares from the elderly. One woman went as far as to call him a 'Demon brat' and throw an egg at him.

I would have to wash my clothing tonight, there was egg smeared all over the surface of my Kage robes... Why did they continue to hate him? Oh yes, because he was once a mindless monster set out to kill and bleed everyone in the village for the sheer purpose of boredom.

The air seemed chilled tonight, I thought, coming to the doors to my spacious home just as the sun was beginning to set. He would usually be arriving home late in the night, so this was more than an improvement.

"I should probably take Sakura for dinner." I thought, she would probably like something to eat anyway, the house was practically empty of groceries, I'd have to go pick those up as well. I sighed and slid my key into the door, with two clicks it opened, and as I walked in, some kind of smoke hung in the air.

I looked around curiously, it didn't smell like anything was on fire, the smoke wasn't blackish or grey, just a light, low-hanging white, the smell is what ultimately decided that it wasn't a fire. It was a kind of burning plant like smell, not sage, but… he couldn't place it.

Sakura's chakra presence in the house was unmistakable, it wasn't spiked or running wild like it would have if she happened to be in danger, so I calmly descended down the hallway, the density and smell of the smoke making me slightly light headed.

As I reached her door, the smoke that curled from beneath her door was unmistakable, the smell was thick. I paused, pushing the door open without so much as a knock; this was, after all, _my _home.

What greeted his line of vision was… odd, to say the least.

The pink haired kunoichi was hanging upside down from the ceiling, her jade eyes glassed over as she contemplated how to light some kind of self-rolled… cigarette? She apparently was having trouble figuring how to do so when she was hanging upside down, her long hair nearly touched the floor.

She finally seemed to become aware of my presence, her eyes falling on me, slightly drooped, her smile was immense and somewhat confused him. "Hey Ga-ara." She said, having trouble pronouncing my name apparently, her words were sluggish, and her look of greeting soon tuned into a zoned-out stare.

It was then that I noticed a half empty bag of some kind of herb, which I assumed was what was in the make-shift cigarette. Did she not know they sold cigarettes here? I would have picked some up for her on my way home if she needed them, foolish woman.

"Sakura, what exactly are you doing?" I inclined, bending forward to stare blankly into the woman's evergreen, glassy eyes, which actually made them almost glitter, it was befitting for her.

A wide grin broke out across her face; it was a strange look for this woman, who usually looked quite somber, such as me. She was also usually more serious, good for political talk or help with paperwork when she'd come to the office and offered, a nice gesture. It actually looked quite attractive; it would show her brilliantly straight white teeth and high cheek bones, if I had been a puppeteer such as my older brother I would have seen Sakura as a work of art.

Hm, such a strange thought.

"You see- I was incredibly bored and decided to smoke this brilliant herb Kiba-kun had given me. I actually think you should join me, Gaara-San." She spoke, clearly having trouble getting the words to come out correctly, sometimes they sounded more slurred and forced than others, I eyed her curiously, it was almost as if she was drunk, however her mood seemed airy, light, happy, without the heavier atmosphere of alcohol.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Sakura-San. Now, might I ask why you're upside down?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest and staring at the woman with curious eyes. Was this what… normal people did? Perhaps this was a skill I had yet to master with socialization. I believed I had improved much after my time as hokage, I'd never actually gotten the change to socialize in a comfortable environment, or drink much for that matter, I'd never felt comfortable enough to allow myself into such a weak state of mind since the Akatsuki attack.

"Ne? Why?" She questioned, as if I had said the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. Perhaps I was too quick to deny her invitation. I needed much more work on my social skills. Perhaps if I joined her I could learn a bit more, it had been quite some time when I could comfortably socialize with anyone outside of my small family of Temari and Kankoro.

She shrugged, which looked strange from her current… position or sorts, continuing to attempt to light whatever it was she was trying to light, I gently removed the items from her hands, noticing her jade eyes lingered on where the two objects had once been for quite some time before she looked up to me with a confused kind of daze.

In a swift hand movement I had lit the strange herb. "How is this done?" I questioned, placing it between my lips like a person would do a cigarette, waiting for instruction,

"Okay, first things first….."

_**Temari…**_

"Damn it! Where the hell is Gaara?" I snapped, looking at my brown haired brother who for once wasn't adorning his common war paint, it was a weird thing to look at.

I snarled as I tripped over my long heels, I hated dressing formal, but being ambassador my presence at these events was mandatory, along with Kankouro because he was General. I sighed and closed my eyes in irritation, one, for the damn annoying dress that wasn't at all battle attire, how the hell could she fight in four inch heels?

The brunette beside her sighed, "Come on, let's go get him."

I nodded and followed the brunette out the Kage tower, ignoring the strange and sometimes even agitated looks from villagers, would they ever see her little brother for the man he had grown up to be? She snarled and flipped off one of the older women who went as far as to hiss at them like some deranged cat.

"Not very Ambassador-like behavior." Her brother sighed, his hands shoved into his pockets.

I just shrugged, as we were nearing the door of Gaara's home I smelled something weird, Kank must have too because he rushed to the door, pushing it open to learn that it wasn't locked, strange. Home or not Gaara always locked the door.

"You smell that?" I questioned as we entered, noticing a low-hanging smoke in the air, I squinted as it kinda burned my eyes and let out a low cough, looking over to my brother who was no longer standing beside me, I saw the retreating form of his back and sprinted towards him, The hell was going on?

The closer we got to Sakura's room… strange noises- oh my god, oh my god, what if they were-

I snatched at Kankouro's sleeve, trying to stop him from entering the room, but it was too late, and as the door swung open, I shielded my eyes from what I was sure to be an intimate moment between my brother and Sakura. But instead the sound of loud, gawking laughter erupted from my brother and I opened my eyes, I was almost sure I was dreaming!

It was- Gaara… Hanging upside down from the ceiling, in nothing but his pants, and Sakura, hanging upside down beside them, his eyes- Kami they were glassy, was he drunk? He offered me some weird kind of smile and I nearly gagged, I'd never seen my little brother smile before, my heart was going to pop out of my chest if I didn't understand what was going on soon.

"Temari! Temari!" Kank called through his violent teary laughter, I looked toward the two shinobi hanging upside down, and then back to my brother, jaw hanging down shamelessly as I tried to figure out what the hell was happening.

"Gaara's high!" He bellowed.

My eyes turned to slits and I looked at the redhead who now had his hands up in defense, slurring 'am not' before he lost balance and crashed to the floor, Sakura didn't look like she even knew where she was.

What's next? Snow in Suna?

"Getting them to the banquet is going to be a challenge." I muttered, going to help the pinkette who had just crashed to the floor up, shooting a glare to the brunette in the doorway who hadn't stopped with his damn laughter yet.

"Kank, you take Gaara to his room, get him dressed, I'll try to get Sakura dressed." I muttered.

This was going to be a crazy ass night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0 o00o0o**

Thought a little humor would lighten the mood.

Review, Please. 


End file.
